Victor S.
Victor S. was arguably the most popular artist on Colors 3D, alongside The Cartoon Guy. History The Early Years Victor has been posting as early as May of 2012, within two months of the app's original release date in North America. Drawing a lot of art involving popular characters so early on in the app's life gained Victor attention, which quickly in turn made him a regular on This Week's Best. Swapnote Wars Gradually, Victor would commence his popular series Swapnote Wars, often shortened to SNW in which he featured himself alongside an occasionally sexualized Nikki, the Swapnote app's mascot. Victor's Cat Tale After Swapnote Wars gained traction, Victor introduced a new series dubbed Victor's Cat Tale. The comic featured Victor turning into a cat by pressing a mysterious button found on his 3DS. Along the way, he meets other users of the Colors Gallery. Essentially, if you made it in to his comic, you were then declared hot shit. Controversy Despite being the most popular user on the app, Victor had a few things going about him that were controversial to say the least. Lily Lily was the semi-famous user who gained traction after it was revealed she was in an online relationship with Victor. At the peak of their relationship, Lily was allegedly 14 as Victor was 19. Questionable to say the least, this was made more uncomfortable to a vast amount of users when Victor uploaded crude amounts of diaper and genderbending fetish art featuring his very young girlfriend. Victor's justification for Lily when approached by TCG's sock puppet account goes as follows: # I'm waiting for Lily to get older before we meet IRL # Our relationship isn't a se.xual one. Its a romantic one. This painting was only to flatter her, and its only a (emphisis) PAINTING # For the reccord im nineteen and me and lily are only five years apart. # True love is blind and has no age. # you should go do something productive with your time. because this, whatever your doing, really isnt one. Also, personally, i think you should change your username. its kind of juvenile and sends the wrong message. Lily disappeared at some point during 2014, although it is /officially/ uncertain as to why precisely she vanished. Victor continued to post about her well into 2015, verifying that Vic was creepy indeed. She likely left realizing the gravity of her situation without word. Fetish Art During his time on Colors3D, it was not uncommon for Victor to upload diaper or genderbending art featuring him, his OCs, random characters, kittens, his friends, and his girlfriend. Most of the community being young and unintelligible let it be, however enough of a rucus was made to force Victor to specialize two accounts for pure fetish art, these being both Valerie S. and Shima-Pad. Some of this judgement might be attributed to Victor having Asperger's, but people with Asperger's typically don't hypersexualize cartoon kittens. Similar to TCG, but nowhere close to the same extent, Vic admits to distancing himself a bit from the gallery: "though it may not make much sence hearing it, i try to put my past role on colors as "Victor S." behind me a bit. people are much more supportive here in contrast to colors. i was creating more abdls there than meeting them. coming here has allowed me to be alot more confident about being abdl, and i'm sure it'll do the same for you ^^" ''-Victor, replying to an old colors fan/ fellow diaper enthusiast over DeviantArt'' According to Victor, his fetish art has been featured in topical cringe-posts on both funnyjunk and knowyourmeme. Present At present, Victor's activity on colors is now very staggered with the app's dying trend. Most of his posts on Colors are also uploaded to his DeviantArt account, which can be seen here. As you can tell, Victor has surpassed the creative field entirely and transcended into a homogeneous portfolio of diaper fetish art, not uncommonly paired alongside genderbending elements. Victor still lives at home, which suggests he still has yet to find employment or become a student. Gallery Description "Home to the on-going fanfiction series that was once just a little gag about Swapnote. You're welcome to view the popular "Swapnote Wars" or "Victor's Cat Tale" comics and pictures. Ocasionally i may even upload art for my angel, Lily :3'' Here are the tags for my comics- #SNWS3 #VCTepisodes #VicVsSlendyEpisodes Also see my other accounts: #CreepyVic #ValarieS #NikkiSNW #BlueVioIets Thanks guyz! Your support fuels my gallery. Could never have made it this far without you! :)" Category:Users